minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah, Unknown Player
You know those cliche creepy skins they have on minecraft? Those are where most creepypastas come from, but in this story the character has a panda hoodie, spooky? The characters name is Sarah,unknown player also known as "Sarah3123" (Not sure if that is a real username) She is similar to some other people known as "Herobrine and Null", how is she similar to them? She can turn her eyes to pitch white and control blocks, sort of similiar to them? And I know, yes they are very popular, they are the most popular characters on the wiki to be exact.. Lets start with the story. The beginning Typical day on Minecraft, playing multiplayer with my friend Sona, nothing strange,right? Well I was wrong A user named "Sarah3123" Joined our server. We were confused since well.. We only had access to the server, and it turns out, she was Sona's friend, but Sona didnt remember friending her! Her skin was,well a panda,a blue panda hoodie to be exact. Sona said: "She sorta reminds me of you", I replied with "What how?" It did make sence since I did like pandas and the color blue,but still! The Sarah girl, she didnt say anything in chat. We didnt find her suspicious since she was Sona's friend and Sona dosent have a good memory, so we thought nothing of it until "Sarah" said something in the chat.. "Sarahs words..." She started.. Becoming weird. Her eyes turned pitch white, and her outfit became black. She said "Hello, I came to tell you that... Hes coming". After she said that, she was controlling some blocks and..... *Minecraft has crashed, please try again!* "Wait what!". I immediately called Sona on whatsapp and she said her Minecraft crashed too! Whats going on here! "Whats going on here Sona?, did Sarah doo this? And who is He?!!!" "Im not sure MJ, you probably know something. You read creepypastas like everyday!" "You are right, but I dont know!!!! You watch horror movies, so you probably know something!". "There is no horror movies about Minecraft!", "you‘re right about that... Listen lets just deinstall Minecraft!" "What,why?", "BECAUSE A CREEPY GIRL NAMED SARAH WAS CONTROLLING BLOCKS AND SHE MADE OUR GAME CRASH, THATS WHY!", "but I wanna go to the game again. Its killing me to know who the "he" Sarah was talking about!". "Sona, curiosity killed the cat." "Please,please,pleaseeeee", "ugh fine,but its not my fault if you get haunted by a evil ghost!", "whatever!" He... Me and Sona joined the game again. We were on call in whatsapp just in case. We joined our server " Unicornia Landia" Most of our bulids were unicorns and houses, anways, Sarah was there. Of course me being scared and then, Sona said something first in the chat "Hello,who are you?" "Sarah" Then after that I gathered the courage to ask who is "he" "Remember when we where talking earlier? You said something about a "he" "Oh yes... He is coming.. He is near.. He is... right behind you". Me and Sona look behide our backs (in game) and see a.. person that looks completly horrifying. On their skin there was blood,It was a Bloody Steve. The user was called "Your worst nightmare", and yes it sounds very cliche. Meanwhile, I automatically left while Sona's screen turned black and it caused her to leave. "SONA,IM DEINSTALLING MINECRAFT" "ME TOOOOO!" After math Of course we deinstalled it, and never looked back to installing it again. Couple of days later, me and Sona made a forum about them. Turns out, were not the only people who have experienced it, several other users have experienced it as well. Others even had sent reports to Mojang about this. Mojang always replied with "Were sorry about this, the Sarah user is well... She used to be a worker here at Mojang. She is a lot more powerful then you think. We'll try to fix this. Please stay safe!" Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities